


Coffee Shop

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a crush. Written for a prompt from Anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

Draco had a crush.

Not on anyone from work (god forbid), or one of the men Pansy had tried to set him up with, no, Draco liked the barista from the coffee shop down the street. 

Typical.

It had all started one morning when he had been running late. His alarm hadn’t gone off, and when he woke, bleary-eyed and confused, he was already fifty minutes behind schedule. There was no time to eat, only to grab a quick cup of coffee and go.

Draco had stood in line, tapping his foot and repeating his order in his head over and over, checking his watch every thirty seconds or so until it was his turn.

Still looking at the time, he stepped forward and opened his mouth to order.

And then he glanced up.

The man before him was grinning crookedly, his smile reaching his eyes (the greenest eyes Draco had ever seen, even with glasses over them) and his _hair_. His hair was an absolute mess, but it was the kind of mess that Draco had always liked- ruffled and soft-looking, and his half-asleep mind conjured the image of himself dragging a hand through it while the man stood _right there,_ still smiling.

“Coffee?” His voice was warm and teasing, and Draco had difficulty getting his words out. The man shot him another grin as he handed the change back.

Draco had a crush.

-

That first encounter had been three weeks ago. Since then, Draco had managed to wake up early enough that he could slip into the coffee shop for fifteen minutes each morning, simultaneously having breakfast and admiring the man at the counter.  _Harry_.

Draco had finally torn his eyes away from the man’s face and looked down at the tag on his apron and learned his name. Harry.

Through his visits to the shop, he began to recognize the other employees as well. There was the young, red-haired woman that worked with Harry some mornings that took breaks with her girlfriend, always waving to Draco as she removed her apron and came out from behind the counter. She was here today, and Draco nodded to her as she passed.

“Harry, your regular is here,” she called back to the counter, flashing a knowing grin.

Draco turned his head in time to see Harry blush and mouth ‘shut up’ at her, and he felt his stomach flutter in response.

Harry faced Draco and smiled in shy sort of way that made Draco’s heart ache. “Sorry. She’s, ah, well…” Harry reached up and ruffled his hair, blushing a little more now.

“It’s alright. She seems nice,” Draco said, leaning against the counter. 

Harry laughed. “Nice! Yeah, that’s one way to put it. What can I do for you this morning, Draco?”

Draco’s mind came up with too many useless possibilities. _Oh, I don’t know, marry me?_

“Just the usual, thanks.”

Draco watched as Harry made his way over to the coffee presses. He sighed out loud once his back was turned, and there was a small giggle from behind him.

“What-” Draco stopped as he took in the young woman behind him, all pale blonde hair and large blue eyes.

“You could ask him out, you know. He _is_ single.” She pointed behind her. “You can ask Ginny, she’d help you out.” 

Draco looked over her shoulder to see Harry’s red-haired coworker laughing in the doorway. “I would. Come on, Luna.”  

As they made their way out of the shop, Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Ask him out,” he muttered, “As if I’d ever be able to do that.”

“I wish you’d try, actually.”

Draco spun around. Harry was standing right there at the counter, wearing a small smile as he held out a cup of steaming coffee.

“Oh- I, um…” _Damn it, Draco, speak!_

Harry set the coffee down. “I’d say yes,” he murmured, and Draco’s heart sped up as he noticed Harry leaning closer.

“You’d- Would you?” Draco stammered. _Get it together, Malfoy!  
_

Harry nodded, still smiling. “I would. I’m off at six, come back then?”

_Six! You expect me to be able wait that long?_

“That… That would be nice. Yeah, very nice, I, ah-” Draco started to laugh slightly, not sure why he was still speaking. “Nice,” he repeated quietly, and Harry’s eyes shined behind his glasses.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Harry said. He pushed himself up higher on the counter and kissed Draco’s cheek, and then Draco was certain he wouldn’t make it until six.

“See you later,” Harry said, stepping back. “Go on, or you’ll be late.”

How Draco made it out of the shop and into his car after that, he didn’t know.

What Draco did know was that he’d forgotten his coffee on the counter and now had an excuse to rush back in and get a proper kiss.

Draco had a crush, and it was going exactly the way he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
